List of Sailor Moon films
This is a list of the films for the anime series Sailor Moon. =Dubbing History= The films were originally dubbed for Pioneer Entertainment, by Optimum Productions, using the cast originally used for DiC Entertainment's dub of Seasons 1-2. In a stark contrast to DiC's dub, the films were dubbed uncut, and with the original soundtrack. Pioneer similarly commissioned uncut dubs of the first 3 Dragon Ball Z films. Edited versions were edited alongside, using the original DiC music from the series, which were seen on VHS and television. The dubs were later released on uncut bilingual DVD from February 8, 2000 to August 15, 2000. The films would later be redubbed by Viz Media, using their cast, and featured the original shorts that preceded the films. Sailor Moon R: The Movie was released in American theaters on January 13, 2017, and released on Blu-Ray and DVD on April 18, 2017. The other two films are slated for a Summer 2018 theatrical release.Viz Media to Screen Sailor Moon S The Movie, Sailor Moon SuperS The Movie Films in N. American Theaters at the Anime News Network. Retrieved July 11, 2018. 'Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose' Optimum Productions |dubbing_studio2 = Studiopolis |director1 = John Stocker |director2 = Suzanne Goldish |translation = Lisa Lumby-Richards (Pioneer Dub) Rika Takahashi (Viz Dub) |recorded = 1999 2016 |country = Canada United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1993 }} Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose (劇場版 美少女戦士セーラームーンＲ, Gekijōban Bishōjo Senshi Sērā Mūn R) is the first movie in the anime series Sailor Moon. The film originally debuted in Japanese theaters on December 5, 1993. Cast 'Additional Voices' *Erin Fitzgerald *Kate Higgins *Carrie Keranen *Wendee Lee *Matthew Mercer *Cassandra Lee Morris *Laura Post *Michelle Ruff 'Notes' *In Pioneer's edited English dub, the song "Moon Revenge" was originally replaced with "The Power of Love," though the original song was restored for the unedited DVD release. 'Video Releases' *released in pack with Hearts in Ice and Black Dream Hole Transmission 'Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice' Optimum Productions |dubbing_studio2 = Studiopolis |director1 = John Stocker |director2 = Suzanne Goldish |translation = Lisa Lumby-Richards (Pioneer Dub) Rika Takahashi (Viz Dub) |recorded = 1999 2017 |country = Canada United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1994 }} Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice (劇場版 美少女戦士セーラームーンＳ, Gekijouhan Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S) is the second movie in the anime series Sailor Moon. The film originally debuted in Japanese theaters on December 4, 1994. Cast 'Video Releases' *released in pack with The Promise of the Rose and Black Dream Hole Transmission 'Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole' Optimum Productions |dubbing_studio2 = Studiopolis |director1 = John Stocker |director2 = Suzanne Goldish |translation = Lisa Lumby-Richards (Pioneer Dub) Rika Takahashi (Viz Dub) |recorded = 1999 2018 |country = Canada United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1995 }} Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole (劇場版 美少女戦士セーラームーンＳ, Gekijouhan Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperS) is the third and final movie in the anime series Sailor Moon. The film originally debuted in Japanese theaters on December 23, 1995. Cast 'Additional Voices' Viz Dub *Erica Mendez - Bonbon Babies 'Video Releases' *released in pack with The Promise of the Rose and Hearts in Ice Transmission =References= Category:Lists Category:Anime Films Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:Toei Animation Category:Anime Films from the 1990's Category:Geneon Entertainment Category:Viz Media Category:Anime Films aired on Toonami Category:Multi-Dubs